


the show must go on | sayaka maizono/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Natural Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: sayaka maizono x female! dying! readersayaka's dreamt of touring her whole life, and she can't wait for y/n to finally be able to watch her preform.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Female!Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader
Kudos: 4





	the show must go on | sayaka maizono/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff, angst
> 
> warning(s): implied/referenced natural death
> 
> word count: 1398
> 
> key:
> 
> italicized - writing
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

"and then celestia got super mad at hifumi!" sayaka giggles as she recalls the events of today's class.

y/n laughs with her because sayaka's laugh has always been sweetly contagious, but the fit of laughter turns into a fit of coughs, and y/n has to weakly turn her body away from sayaka the best she can so that it doesn't get on her.

"i'm sorry," y/n says after she finally regains her composure.

"no, don't apologize," sayaka frowns as she grabs y/n's hands. "have they given you the reports for today? if you're getting better or not?"

y/n smiles softly as she rubs circles into sayaka's knuckles with her thumbs. "yeah. they said that the treatment's working."

sayaka's face breaks out into a great big smile, and she lets out a breath of relief that she didn't know she was holding in.

"good! that's good! oh my god, that's so good!" sayaka feels as though she could fly to the stars right about now. that's the best news she's heard in her entire life, even more so than when her audition to sign a contract with a big music label got accepted. "that's--i'm so glad, y/n. i'm so... i love you."

y/n's eyes go wide because they've never said that to each other before.

sayaka doesn't seem to notice though, too distracted by the happiness that was filling her from head to toe.

and before sayaka can make anything of the silence, y/n's able to process everything, and she says with a big smile of her own, "i love you, too."

sayaka pulls her in for a kiss and it y/n feels overjoyed to be able to feel the kiss on her lips. if she could stay like this forever, she would.

they're interrupted by the sound of sayaka's ringtone.

"i'm sorry," sayaka frowns when she sees who's calling her. "i have to take this."

"go ahead," y/n smiles, hoping that it reassures sayaka. "take your time."

"i'll be right back! i promise!" sayaka says before rushing out of the room.

the smile falls as the door shuts behind her. sayaka's visits are the highlight of y/n's days. the white walls and smell of bleach are bland and unpleasant. sayaka's the splash of color in her monochrome world. it's lonely whenever she's not around.

she doesn't know how much time passes by, but when sayaka comes back, y/n looks up with a smile on her face again.

"i missed you," y/n says the words that she usually keeps to herself, but something inside of her told her to say them out loud this time.

sayaka gives a sad smile at that, and y/n has a feeling that she knows what this is about.

"i was only gone for a few minutes," sayaka says in a teasing tone instead of addressing the bad news that she obviously brought along with her.

"you have a tour coming up, don't you?" y/n asks.

"i'm looking for ways to delay it," sayaka answers.

"why? you've been looking forward to this your entire career!" y/n frowns because she knows it's because of her. she regrets the words that came out of her mouth and wants to curse her instincts for urging her to say them.

"that's not true," sayaka rolls her eyes playfully, but they both know that she's lying. she's been dreaming of touring since the beginning of her career--since even before then. 

"i'm not letting you throw away your dream. you have to go," y/n says.

"i wanna stay with you, though," sayaka says softly. she grabs her hand but can't find it within herself to meet her eyes.

"let me see the tour schedule," y/n says.

"they haven't--"

"i know that's bullshit. c'mon."

sayaka begrudgingly shows y/n the schedule that was sent to her by her manager.

"woah. you really are a star, you know that?" y/n smiles at her proudly. "i'm so happy for you."

"i'm not going through with it."

"yes you are. because you're gonna throw the last concert on this list--the tokyo concert--as a present for me when i can finally get out of here."

"you'll be out by then?!" sayaka asks with big round hopeful eyes.

"'course i am," y/n grins. "the treatments are working."

"my entire tour's for you," sayaka says as she embraces y/n tightly.

"good, 'cause i'm your number one fan," y/n smiles into sayaka's shoulder as she reciprocates the hug.

there's a knock on the door, and they both know what that means.

"you better be," sayaka jokes, giving her one last squeeze before letting go.

"visiting hours are already over, huh?" y/n sighs. 

"i'll be back as soon as i can," sayaka presses a kiss on top of y/n's head before leaving.

"you better not! you have to practice for the tour!" y/n calls out after her. 

and y/n was right.

sayaka's schedule was so jam packed with practice, promotional shoots, the actual tour, and so much more over the course of the next months that she could barely find the time to sleep and eat, nevertheless an opportunity to visit her beloved.

and before she knew it, the months that felt so long and so short were coming to a close on the night of the final concert, which had rounded back to tokyo.

tonight is the night that y/n is going to be in the crowd, welcoming her home.

sayaka sets a goal to make this her best show ever, which she always tells herself before every show, but this time it means so much more than just impressing her fans. 

and the performance is beautiful. her voice has never felt so powerful in her life, and she feels as though her movements were elegant and alluring. 

subconsciously, she scans the crowd with her eyes, even though she knows that there's no way that she's gonna be able to find y/n there. there's too many people, and she can't put too much energy into searching because then this show--this show that's y/n's celebratory present has to be absolutely perfect.

it's fine. she'll find her after the show. she'll leap into her arms and let her spin her around. then they'll get to go to all of their favorite places together--places that they couldn't go ever since y/n got hospitalized.

it'll be all okay.

the show ends and the crowd bursts into applause. sayaka's panting hard, but it's okay because that means she gave it her all. she wishes she could meet y/n's eyes and let her know that all of it was for her.

maybe she can.

as she bows, she has time to scan the crowd more carefully. nothing catches her eye yet, but she knows she'll find her eventually.

"sayaka," a voice calls into her headset. "step back. the curtains are going to fall now."

and she reluctantly does so before she can find y/n.

she goes into her dressing room and looks for her phone to text her girlfriend when there's a knock on her door.

she almost trips over her own feet as she hurries to answer the door.

she can't even try to hide the disappointed look on her face when she sees that it's her manager and not her lover.

"someone delivered this," her manager says. "preordered from months ago."

"thanks," sayaka says. she accepts the flowers and closes the door. she's about to go back to searching for her phone when she realizes that she recognizes the penmanship on the card of the flowers.

_dear sayaka,_

_i'm sorry i lied. the treatments haven't been working. i just didn't want to worry you when you already have so many other things to be worried about._

_i didn't want you to have to watch me die slowly. i wanted you to remember me at least half-alive looking, not weak and sickly._

_and i didn't want you to throw your career away. i wouldn't be able to rest in peace if i knew that i was the reason you gave it up._

_and i'm sorry i didn't make it to your big show. i'm sure you were beautiful out there. you always have been, always will be._

_my last days will be spent in bliss, knowing that you still have your beautiful passion._

_thank you for making this life worthwhile._

_i love you, but do forget about me, as the show must go on,  
y/n_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like it sounds rushed but idk.
> 
> this is an idea i had back in 4/26/20 but never actually wrote out until today.
> 
> uhhhhhhhh not proof read (when is it ever) but go me for writing this at this ungodly hour


End file.
